Pretty little Psycho (DRRR!)
by TwinCheshire
Summary: A "child" of the Kishitani family lives in her own world, seeing nothing of what is real and what is truly reality. Her brain re-wired by drugs. Wondering why she seeks a black cat and hears a voice that isn't real. Or is it? Read and find out (The story will be significantly changed...)
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Hello~  
This will be my first Durarara! story...hope you like it~ OH I don't own DRRR! I only own my OC... and I'm not a doctor...  
The events happen in the Second season. I would put this as a crossover BUT they don't have FRAN BOW...so yea...  
OH This is another rewrite of this chapter...I thought of a different concept sorry...**

 **[Chat room]**  
 _'Thinking'  
_ "Talking"  
 **Celty speaking...  
** That's it...now **LETS START!**

 **SE= Setton  
** **K= Kanra  
** **TT= Tanro Tanaka  
** **B= Bakura**  
 **F= FranBow!  
S= Saika**

 **[Chat room]  
 _Setton_** _Has logged on  
_  
 **SE:** Hello!

 _ **Kanra**_ _Has logged on  
_  
 **K:** Well Hello Setton~ Looks like were the only ones on tonight...dang..

 _ **Tanro Tanaka** Has logged on  
_  
 **TT:** Nope I'm on too...

 **FranBow!** Has logged on  
 **  
F:** Hello...  
 **S:** Oh hello. You're new to the chat. Well the more the merrier.  
 **K:** Yes~ Welcome!  
 **TT:** Hey! I'm glad my invite got to you FranBow.  
 **F:** Y-yea...thanks for that...  
 **[private chat to: Tanro Tanaka]**  
 **F:** Hey...um.. **  
** **TT:** Yea?  
 **F:** Thanks for what you did. I'm grateful, really...  
 **TT:** Are you alright now? I mean Masaomi told my you went crazy the other day.  
 **F:** ...The truth is...I don't remember what exactly I did. My memories still pretty fuzzy. I'm sorry. You may want to ask Masaomi about it. He's the one who took me home. **  
TT:** Don't apologize. I bet it wasn't intentional **.  
F: **...No...Big brother says it's usually never is intentional if I get like that... v.v  
 **TT:** Want us to visit you this weekend?  
 **F:**...I think I'll be be able to go home next week. That's what Celty says. So sure...^u^  
 **TT:** Great! I'll tell Masaomi and Anri the next time I see them. I'm glad you're alright though..  
 **F:** Me too. Thanks Mikado...  
 **[Private chat closed]**

I bet you're wondering what happened? Who are these people? How she ended up in the hospital? Well... I'll introduce myself first. I'm Elliceianna C. Kishitani. The 'C' stands for Celeste. But you can call me Ellie or as most people in Ikebukuro call me: The Demon of Ikebukuro. A Demon? A freshman student at Raira Academy, a demon? Well if you knew me you'd know why they call me that. To understand me. Let's start at the beginning...

It was a week before school started. I took the exam in advance. And that day I got my uniform. I fixed it a little. Make it look more...me. The skirt had more of a flow to it and the jacket had a sewn on green and yellow Thalassa shell on the left breast by the red tie. The first day of school I went on the back of Celty's bike. Oh did I mention the "famed" headless rider is my brother and I's roommate and my older brother's girlfriend. I'm technically a half-sister but I consider myself to be a biological sister to Shinra. And yes the rumors are, in fact, true! She doesn't have a head. Well she does but it's missing. She's a fairy. NO! Not the tiny winged thing from shows and movies. She is a different kind. A Dullahan in fact. She came to Tokyo all the way from Ireland twenty years ago.

Damn it! I'm getting off track! Anyway. I traveled on the back of Celty's bike to Raira Academy because I thought I'd get lost on my way there. I was technically suppose to start last year but I wasn't mentally cleared to go to school yet. What I mean is...  
Well...I'm medically mental which means I'm a Psychopath. My brain is basically a scramble of things normal people don't usually think about and I'll stare at people in a creepy way for no reason. I have a method on how I deal, well I mean, how my brain deals with the mundane. Bells. Yes BELLS. Little cat bells attached to an empty necklace chain hang around my neck. You could say that the bells are my calm state.

Anyway. When we got to school, I was hesitant to leave Celty's bike.  
 **What's wrong?** She asked, typing on her phone. "Nothing. I...don't want to go." I said, realizing I had said I was afraid. Celty patted me on the head and typed: **It'll be alright.** And seemed to smile at me. I nodded. **I got to do my job. I'll pick you up after school. If I'm not here, go to Russia Sushi and I'll pick you up in front of that, alright?** She typed, asking me. I nodded again and got off her bike.

Watching her leave made me smile. Looking down at the bells my brother gave me gave me courage that I could do this. I made a cliche anime 'fist to chest' and smiled and walked to my class. Class 1-B!"  
 **Hope you like the first chapter~  
R&R Plz?  
Ellie is more 'Insane' than Psychotic... Her father, Shingen Kishitani, Just believes that she's psychotic... Like Fran Bow...  
From the game of the same name...  
I don't own Durarara! I only own Ellie...  
-TWCH~**


	2. Update sorry

**hello...**

I'm sorry I haven't updated. Just moved and still trying to get used to it. I will update soon! Please wait a little longer.

-TWCH =^w^=


End file.
